Detention
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: Hermione is sent to Detention with Professor Snape. True feelings are revealed, and there's a little too much drama for Hermione's liking. First Snermione fic OOC in places


**Detention**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot (which has probably been done before so I only own my version of the plot : P)**

**A/N: Hi there! So I know I've been away for a little while but I'm back now with a brand new two-shot! It's my first Snamione fanfic so please comment down below what you think of me writing Snamione. Also, I am working on a looooooooooooooong chapter for 9moh (It's currently over 18,000 words!)so I'm writing that but hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Thank you so much for your patience. Toying with Love will also be updated soon.**

**I've just started a new fic called Beauty and the Beast and it's Dramione! Based on beauty and the beast. If you want to check it out, please feel free! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**QUICK NOTE! ****_VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY OOC AT SOME PLACES SORRY_****  
Chapter 1: Meetings with the Professor**

"Miss Granger that is the fifth time you have spoken out of turn! 20 points from Gryffindor!"

"But Sir, I-"

"Detention!" Snape snarled. The class gasped and looked warily from an angry Professor Snape to a blushing Hermione. None of them had ever thought they'd see the day when _Hermione Granger _got a detention in her favourite class. Ginny smirked at Hermione, who caught her friends' expression which only made her blush harder.

For the rest of the class Hermione remained silent.

On the inside, Hermione was buzzing. He couldn't believe her luck. She had just gotten detention with her _favourite _Professor. That meant a whole hour with him.

_Alone._

She had a hard time trying not to squeal in any of her other classes for the rest of the day and trying to remain focused. Hermione had been waiting for something like this to happen for _years _and the day was finally here.

Needless to say, she was giddy for the remainder of her day.

At one point, she let out a loud, un-Hermione like girlish giggle/squeal in History of Magic whilst Professor Binns was droning on about who founded the ministry. This was a particularly boring subject for Hermione, especially as she had already read up on the subject and knew _everything _there was to know.

"What on earth are you laughing about, Miss Granger?" Binns asked in surprise. Never in all of his years of teaching (Which were quite a few considering he was a ghost) had he ever heard somebody giggle in his class.

"N-Nothing Sir," She replied, stifling another giggle.

"Very well, then. Now, where was I? Oh yes, so Eldritch Diggory soon realised that the Wizarding World needed a government. He partnered up with a few other countries and started the ministry. He took out his wand and tapped it on his head for a few moments, before uttering n unknown spell. A brick flew out of nowhere, as if by magic!" The class rolled their eyes. "He and the other people were building a ministry. He was the minister and he made people go to Azkaban. He built the ministry brick by brick, with the help of his friends. It took precisely 772 days, 9978 hours and 1000,000,000,234 seconds. Or around that anyway. So, once the ministry was built, he made a room and in this room was-"he was interrupted from his droning by another high-pitched squeal escaping from Hermione's lips.

"Miss Granger, stop that squealing at once! I am trying to teach a lesson!" Binns exclaimed, starting to get irritated by the interruptions.

"I'm really sorry, Professor. It's just…it's just! She said excitedly.

"It's just what, Miss Granger, what is it?!"

"I've got detention with Professor Snape tonight!" Hermione blurted out, jumping up from her seat and throwing her arms up in the air, as if she was on a rollercoaster. She failed to notice Pansy putting her wand back in her pocket with a triumphant smirk.

"Miss Granger, can you please explain to me why you are so excited about this?" Binns asked, floating over to her in concern that she might be losing her mind.

"Why am I excited? Why am I excited!? I'm excited because I've been waiting for this detention since my third year do you know how long that is and now that it's finally here I'm so so so so SO excited and I simply can_not _sit here in a tremendously _boring_ history of magic lesson listening to you drone on about some bloke who made the ministry I mean do you really think I don't already know all of this besides I have a study date with Snape tonight and I need to be thinking about what to wear and what books to bring and how I should style my hair and I can't do anything of this whilst attempting to listen to your dull class so I'm sorry Professor but I really must be going bye!" Hermione bubbled without taking a breath before rushing out of the classroom.

The class started in shock-horror at the retreating figure of the most studious girl in the entire school, walking _out_ of a class without being excused.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, we'd all like to know the answer to that question, not just you, Ron," Seamus pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Seamus," Ron replied.

"I think she was probably charmed, I doubt 'Mione would ever do that knowingly," Ginny said, doubting her own answer. She knew exactly why Hermione was so excited and wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or not or if it was just a burst of excitement. Harry moved his wand around the area Hermione was sitting in for any traces of charms or enchantments. His wand tip shined a bright blue for a few seconds.

"She was enchanted, enchanted to speak the truth," Harry grimaced.

"You mean all that stuff she said about Snape was true?" Neville shuddered.

"Looks that way. A study date? Merlin, what has Granger been thinking all these years," Blaise said, shaking his head. The conversation continued like this with everybody disregarding the Ghost at the front of the room trying to get their attention again.

Meanwhile Hermione was skipping. She wasn't quite sure where she was skipping to, but she knew it was someplace special.

She also knew that Professor Snape had a free period.

She halted to a stop and turned on her heel before skipping to the dungeons. She quickly tried to smooth her hair down, which didn't go very well, and fixed her uniform before knocking sharply on his office door.

"Enter," A voice drawled from inside. Hermione stepped through the doorway and looked around the dingy office.

"What do you want, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, not lifting his head up from the book his abnormally large, greasy nose was buried in.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked, her heart racing.

"I just knew. You still haven't answered my question; why have you blessed me with your presence?"

"Uh, well, I-I was just passing by and thought I'd just pop in and say hi," Hermione said, mentally face palming herself with her stupid excuse.

"Hello," Snape said, lifting his head up to look at Hermione. His black eyes pierced into her honey-brown ones, as if he was trying to read her, or look into the depths of her soul.

It freaked her out.

"I also was wondering what time I should come for detention tonight; you never told me," She asked, quickly covering up her last answer.

"Come at 6 o'clock sharp. You will only be held back by your idiotic friends if you eat in the hall,"

"Are you implying what I think you're implying, Professor?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"That depends,"

"On?"

"On what you think I'm implying, Miss Granger, what else?" Snape snapped.

"So you're saying I should eat in here, with you," Hermione deadpanned, trying to hide the enthusiasm evident in her voice.

"That is correct," Snape replied. "Is there anything else you feel the need to ask me about?"

"No, sir," Hermione said cautiously, not wanting to have to leave.

"Well I'm sure you have a history of magic class that you should be getting to. It is beyond me why an insufferable know it all like yourself isn't in classes. I suggest you be on your way before I deduct more points," Snape chastised, looking at her pointedly.

"Uh, right, yeah. Thank you, Sir," Hermione stuttered, stumbling out of his office and closing the door softly behind her.

Hermione almost collapsed outside Snape's office. 'Have dinner _with _Snape? Like a date? Okay, Hermione, cam down,' She thought, leaning against the door in glee. 'You've got a date with Professor Snape. Severus Snape. You can't go looking formal and you can't go looking like a slob. Maybe...skinny black jeans and an oversized white jumper? With brown boots? Is that too casual? Ooh, what about a-' Her thoughts were interrupted by the door she was leaning on open. Before Hermione could stop herself she had fallen right into the arms of her favourite Professor.

"Why are you still here?" Snape asked her in annoyance, carefully setting Hermione upright.

"Uh, w-well, I was just, uh?" She said, her heart fluttering. This had been one of her dreams for a long, long time, falling into the arms of Snape.

Today was one big dream come true.

"You were just?"

"Leaning against your door," She answered weakly in a small voice.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your lack of absence," He drawled, waving his wand slightly. Before Hermione could reply she was zooming through the corridors and in a few seconds she was standing, dumbfounded, inside her history of magic lesson.

"That was quite the entrance, Miss Granger. I do not want you leaving my class like that again, do I make myself clear?" Binns said angrily, trying to bang his fist on his desk, which only resulted with it going right through.

"Yes Sir, sorry," Hermione agreed, sitting down in her chair.

"Hermione why the hell did you say you had a study date with Snape?" Ron asked, scowling at his friend.

"When did I say that?"

"Before you skipped out of the classroom. You were enchanted to speak the truth." Harry replied sourly. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"I couldn't have!" She exclaimed.

"You did, Granger. We never knew you felt that way about Snape!" Pansy cackled. "Here, catch," A nicely decorated emerald book came flying out of Pansy's bag and landed on Hermione's desk. Hermione instantly recognised the book and her face quickly grew red with embarrassment.

"You read my diary!?" Hermione said, her voice shaking with rage.

Pansy nodded and smirked. "Every single page,"

Hermione stomped over to Pansy, her nostrils flaring. "It clearly states on the first page that it's private. That means no reading. _Nobody's even aloud to touch it_. How did you find it?"

"I have my ways," Pansy said, crossing her arms and smirking once more. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to wipe that ugly little smirk right off of the pug's face.

And that's exactly what she did.

**_SMACK!_**

There was a red imprint of her hand plastered over Pansy's cheek.

"You bitch!" Pansy screamed, taking out her wand. Before she could even utter a spell, Hermione beat her to it.

"Avis," She said, watching as the yellow birds shot out of her wand.

"Please, what are those birds going to do to-"

"Oppugno!" The birds all started flying aggressively towards Pansy, who failed to dodge them all.

"C-Class dismissed!" Binns squeaked.

A few hours later Hermione was waiting anxiously outside Snape's door. She was frequently checking her watch for 6 o'clock to arrive. She had two minutes left to wait. Hermione hastily fixed her white jumper, which had gone slightly lopsided after she ran from the Gryffindor Common Room al the way down to the dungeons, a _little _too eager to get to dinner. She had gone with her first option of clothing; black skinny jeans, knee-high brown leather boots and an oversized white jumper. She used a quick spell for her hair to stay slightly wavy and added gold hoop earrings, leaving her face makeup free. As soon as it turned 6pm Hermione knocked on Snape's door sharply.

"Enter," The same voice drawled again. A shaky breath of awe escaped from Hermione's lips as she entered. She found it hard to keep herself from squealing at what she saw. There was a small, round table set perfectly in the middle of the room with a white tablecloth. Snape sat in one of the chairs directly across from Hermione. A few candles and a simple rose in a vase and this would have been Hermione's dream date.

"H-Hello sir," Hermione stuttered, walking over to the table.

"Good evening," Snape nodded at her.

"A lovely setup, the table. It's very nice," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Miss Granger sit down, we haven't got all day." Snape said.

_Unfortunately _She thought before placing her bottom in the seat.

"Tell the plate what you'd like to eat," Snape ordered.

"Hawaiian Pizza," Hermione whispered to the plate. 6 slices of pizza appeared on her silver plate. Bolognaise turned up on Snape's, who looked confused as to what was on Hermione's plate.

"What is that?" He asked curiously eyeing the slices.

"Pizza. It's a muggle food. It varies in many different toppings and bases and it usually has a doughy base with tomato sauce on top which is then topped with topping(s) of your choice and sometimes cheese," Hermione explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"May I try a slice?" He asked. Hermione nodded and dropped the slice onto his plate. Snape began to pick up his knife and fork until Hermione stopped him.

"No, no, no," She said, taking the knife and fork out of his hands. "You eat it with your hands. Like this," Hermione demonstrated by biting off a chunk of her first slice.

"You don't use cutlery?"

"No, you don't,"

"That's the most ridiculous I've ever heard," Snape said, clearly not impressed.

"Alright, fine. Eat it your way and I'll eat it my way,"

Snape looked right into Hermione's honey-brown eyes and cut a piece of his slice off. He slowly lifted his fork up whilst Hermione watched, wanting to urge him to huffy up. Snape put the slice in his mouth and chewed, seemingly in deep thought.

"Well?" Hermione asked expectedly.

"Well I must admit, your muggle food isn't half as bad as I expected."

"That's great to hear," Hermione lied, rolling her eyes at the Professor. No more words were spoken between the two which disappointed Hermione slightly.

"You can start by emptying the cauldrons," Snape ordered her, pointing to his classroom.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You heard me correctly, Miss Granger, get a move on!" Snape snarled, swishing his wand and sending Hermione flying towards the cauldrons. She scowled as she realised he had done the same thing to her as earlier, but soon got to work.

About half an hour later Snape came over to Hermione with a flask full of Amortentia.

"Miss Granger what do you smell in this Amortentia?" He asked, thrusting forward the flask. Hermione sniffed it and walked closer towards the flask.

"I smell, spearmint toothpaste...freshly mowed grass, parchment and...and..." She trailed off, seemingly trying to figure out the last smell.

"And what, Miss Granger?"

"I'm not sure what that last one is...can I possibly smell you quickly, Professor?" She asked hesitantly. She hadn't meant to lie to him, but how was she going to explain that the last smell was her Potion's Professor?

"If you must,"

"Hermione walked up to his arm and sniffed. She them sniffed the potion, seemingly comparing the two. Snape was giving her a rather freaked-out look so she bit her lip and looked to the side for an escape route.

"Miss Granger, what do you smell?"

"You," Hermione said in a barely audible voice that Snape couldn't' ehar.

"Miss Granger, I do not have all day,"

"I think I might be smelling y{cough}" She said, daring to look him in the eye.

"Tell me or I will find out myself," Snape said stubbornly.

"I smelt you, Professor. I can smell you in the potion," She sighed, realising she couldn't put answering him off for much longer. Snape's mouth opened slightly in surprise and he started to look uncomfortable, as did Hermione.

"Professor, do you mind if you tell me who, I mean, what you smell" Hermione asked hopefully. Snape wordlessly shook his head and sniffed the potion.

"I smell a Lily,"

Oh.

"Is...is that it?" Hermione asked, feeling defeated. He still loved Lily. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Lily and her heart was close to breaking.

"You didnt let me finish; I also smell a perfume. I'm not sure what it is exactly but it...seems...familiar,"

All hope was not lost.

Hermione rushed to rumage through her bag. She took out a rectangular shaped perfume bottle with dark blue liquid inside.

"Was it this, Sir?" She asked, anxiously spraying the perfume.

"...Yes, I believe so,"

Hermione's heart sped up and she found it harder to keep her breathing under control.

This could be her chance.

"I-I think that may be me, Professor," she said, failing to hide the excitement in her voice "I wear that perfume a lot," _More like in every Potion's class hoping Snape would notice! _A voice in her mind told her, "It's called Midnight Paris by a special Muggle brand,"

"Oh?" Was Snape's response "Have you any idea what this means, Miss Granger?" He added, piercing his black eyes into hers.

"Yes, Sir,"

"Care to explain?"

"It seems that we may be attracted to each others smell," Hermione said nervously, clumsily fiddling with with her hands.

"And do you know what it means if you smell another in Amortentia?"

"No sir, I don't." She said in a pained voice. Hermione hated not knowing the answers to things.

"It means that they are magically bound to be together for the rest of each others lives, only able to be parted by death. In other words it means that you will love me and I will love you, if not already," Snape explained.

"Already meaning...?"

"That I have already been quite fond of you, Miss Granger, what else?"

Hermione's heart stopped. He had liked her? He liked her! He always had! She couldn't believe it. She almost fainted, but caught herself quickly and covered it up with another question.

"But you were so unkind to me; what was that all for?"

"For my reputation. Besides, do you honestly think I would have guessed the feelings are returned?"

Hermione bit her lip and beamed, shaking her head. Snape was about to say something else when he caught sight of his watch.

**11:30pm**

"Miss Granger I'm afraid your detention ended 3 hours ago,"

_Damn._

"Oh, okay. Goodnight, Professor." She said in a slight disappointed tone. She picked up her bag and walked out.

Once outside the classroom Hermione did a little jig. Snape loved her. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. It was real. She did another jig before realizing how tired she was. She skipped up the stairs to the common room and said a bright hello to anyone who was cramming in some last minute revision or pulling all nighters to finish their homework in the GCR (Gryffindor Common Room). They watched her oddly until the overly-ecstatic girl was out of sight.

Hermione was just about to go to bed before she remembered she had promised to tell Ginny _everything. _She literally hopped into her best girl friend's dorm and woke the Red headed witch up.

"Ginny Ginny Ginny Ginny Ginny! Wake up, wake up, I've got something important to tell you get _up!_" She chanted, prodding Ginny in the stomach.

"Bloody hell! Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Ginny mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. Hermione drew the curtains and fast a silencio on Ginny's bed to make sure nobody was able to eavesdrop into their conversation before yanking the covers off of her friend.

"No i can't! Its about _you know what!_" She said, bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"Ooh, what happened in detention? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Ginny said, sitting up with her full attention now on Hermione. So Hermione told Ginny everything, from the morning when she go the Detention to now. At first Ginny blinked in amazement. Then she smiled smugly at Hermione.

"Ha. Ha. Now tell me what really happened," She said, rolling her eyes at Hermione's 'trick.'

"I'm not joking, Gin, that actually happened!"

Ginny's eyes went as wide as they could go and she gaped at Hermione. Then she squealed and pulled Hermione into a back-breaking hug.

"Gin...need...air!" She gasped out. Ginny blushed and let go.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it! You and Snape! And you'd be turning down so many boys" Ginny gasped and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not! Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do know, you're such a liar!"

"Hermione, you aren't making any sense! I said nothing!"

"Ginevra Weasley, you stop lying to be right now or I swear to Merlin you'll be put straight into the hospital wing! Hermione threatened, fingering the pocket where she kept her wand. Ginny gulped and fidgeted, knowing how good Hermione was with a wand.

"Okay, okay! I said you'd be turning down so many guys for Snape!" She said, throwing her hands up in a surrender.

"What!? Are you suggesting I like them instead of Snape?"

"No! I'm just saying that it would be easier to go out with them,"

"Ginny, we've been over this! I like Snape and he seems to like me back. I don't care how much it complicates things because I love him," Hermione promised.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Ginny warned.

"I won't. Goodnight!" Hermione said, clearly irritated, before swiftly exiting the dorm.

**_-Next Morning-_**

A black owl tapped impatiently on the window at a stupid hour on a Friday. It continued to tap until Hermione realised that neither Lavender or Pavarti was going to let the annoying bird in. Fed up with the continuous tapping, Hermione groaned and got out of her warm bed to let the owl in. It dropped a letter on her bed and flew straight out again before Hermione could pick up her box of owl treats.

It was clearly in a rush.

Hermione then turned her attention to the black envelope lying on her bed. Nobody else would write to her using a black envelope except for…

A large goofy grin exploded onto Hermione's face as she tore open the envelope to reveal a neatly folded pure white piece of parchment. She unfolded it and immediately recognized the handwriting.

Dear Miss Granger,

Come to my Office for breakfast, if you're free. Be there by 7.15, no later or I shall start without you. Unless, you want to explain to Potter and Weasel exactly what you did in detention last night I suggest you eat with me.

Professor Snape,

Potion's Master,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione almost fainted.

Professor Snape had just asked her to eat breakfast with him on his own accord. All her dreams were coming true. She checked her watch for the time.

**7.00am**

What? That wasn't enough time to get ready! She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth in record time and had a 1 minute shower. When she power-walked back into the dorm with nothing but a towel on, she found Pavarti and Lavender reading her letter.

"Merlin's Beard!"

Lavender looked up and acknowledged Hermione. "What _did _you do in detention last night?" Giggled Lavender.

"Nothing that concerns you. Why were you reading my letter? It was private!"

"Because it looked interesting!" Pavarti said.

Hermione screamed in frustration. "I have 6 minutes to get dressed and down to the dungeons in time so if you could both please let me do so instead of questioning my detention which has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"We're not letting you do anything until you tell us!" Lavender argued.

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. The only way she could possibly meet Snape in time would be to tell the two biggest gossips in the school about what _really _happened in detention last night.

Surely she could reschedule?

"Time's ticking, Hermione!" Before she could stop herself, Hermione had blurted out everything that happened last night, leaving Lavender and Pavarti's jaws dangling.

"I can't believe it! You and Snape! Snape likes you! You like Snape! _Snape _likes _you! YOU!"_

"Yes, me and Snape! Problem?" Hermione snapped. Her roommates shook their heads and slowly backed away from Hermione's bed. She checked her watch again for the time.

**7.13am**

'_2 minutes!' _Her mind screeched. Hermione suddenly remembered a spell which instantly put an outfit on best for the occasion.

Which you couldn't take off/change.

Yes, it was risky, but otherwise she really _would_ be late. Hermione hurriedly waved her wand. Within seconds she was dressed in a red, frilly top with a tan leather jacket. She had tight black skinny jeans on and her hair was unnaturally straight, complete with a black blow clipping her hair back and out of her face. She had a pretty pearl necklace and tan boots which finished just underneath her knees. The boots also matched her jacket perfectly.

Needless to say, she looked beautiful.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later, bye!" She shouted, running out of the dormitory.

"Tell us how it went!" A faint voice shouted behind Hermione. She checked her watch once again.

**7.17am**

Oops.

Before she had time to scold herself for missing the opportunity, that familiar force pushed her through the hallways, round the corridors and down the stairs to the dungeons.

Thank _god _for magic.

"You're late," Snape announced from his seat at the table.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't exactly give me much time to get ready!" Hermione huffed back, collapsing down into the chair.

"Nonsense, I gave you plenty of time! 15 minutes is more than enough!" He argued.

"Not if I'm still half asleep! Also, I'm not sure how you get ready but I generally need a half-hour notice," She said, folding her arms in ignorance.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind," Snape said dryly before a bowl of porridge appeared in front of him.

"Porridge!? Out of all the things you could've had for breakfast, you chose _Porridge!?" _Hermione demanded, staring at the gruel in disbelief.

"I don't want anything else! Also, I'm not sure what you eat for breakfast but I generally eat porridge everyday," Snape mimicked, folding his arms in the same way Hermione had.

Hermione shook her head at the mimicking, but, she had to admit, it was quite good.

"Touché," She nodded. A plate of four pancakes topped with maple syrup appeared in front of her.

"I couldn't care less about how you explained to Potter and Weasel where you were last night," Snape confessed.

"Why am I eating here, then?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to ask you something," Snape said.

"Which is…?"

"How long have you been 'in love' with me?" He asked hesitantly.

Hermione choked on her pancakes.

"E-Excuse me!?" She managed to cough out.

"You heard me correctly, Miss Granger,"

"I'd say since my third year. How long have you been 'in love' with me," She answered truthfully.

"Since your fourth year. The Yule Ball, to be precise,"

This earned a crimson blush from Hermione.

"Okayy. Also, would you mind calling me by my first name? Saying Miss Granger makes me feel really old and grown up."

"Of course, Hermione," Snape agreed. The name sounded and felt foreign but oddly satisfying on his tongue.

"Good," Was Hermione's response before the bell went.

"Ooh, I've got Potions!" Hermione said happily, not realising that Snape _was _her Potion's Professor. She stuffed the last of her pancakes into her mouth and stood up.

Before Snape had the chance to say goodbye, Hermione had already left with the door swinging behind her. She quickly made herself stop blushing and tidied herself up a bit, wiping maple syrup off of her lips, changing her outfit to her school uniform. Certain she was on time, Hermione walked confidently into Potions.

Only to find the class had already started.

"You're late," Snape said in the same way he had earlier that morning. He smirked as he caught the confusion evident in her facial features before she covered it up quickly.

"But, but I was just- you were just with- we were just over- what?" She said, her hands going in all directions as she desperately tried to explain herself.

"But, you, we, nothing. This is unacceptable, Miss Granger, I'll speak to you after class."

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said, not bothering to cover the smile evident in her voice. before sitting at her desk. Unbeknownst to the other students, Snape gave a brief, fast wink to Hermione as she sat down before continuing the lesson.

"Oi, Granger, not going for another study date are you?" Draco sniggered at her.

"Sod off, Malfoy, I don't even know what you're talking about." Hermione huffed, getting her quill, ink and parchment ready to take notes.

"That's odd. Only the whole school know, must be a private thing,"

Hermione dropped her quill in shock, staring at Malfoy in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Granger,"

"I'll have you know that there is nothing whatsoever going on between me and Snape," She defended herself, nostrils flaring.

"He seems to think differently. He's only been staring at you throughout the whole lesson," Draco smirked, gesturing to the front of the room. WHen Hermione looked, sure enough, the potion's master was marking.

Whilst watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy," Hermione blushed, realising there was no escape route to Draco's theory.

The rest of the lesson went by fairly quickly and soon the bell had rung and the class was filing out in a hurry to get to their next lesson.

As promised, Hermione stayed behind.

"What did you do that for?" She asked him, glaring.

If looks could kill, let's just say Snape would be haunting the classroom by now.

"I haven't the foggiest idea as to what you're talking about,"

"Why does everybody always laugh at me," Hermione asked sadly, looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't laugh at you," In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he _had _laughed.

"No, but you lied to me. Everybody always lies to me, as well. Like you, you've always lied to me and I don't like being lied to," Hermione sobbed.

Snape immediately started panicking. He didn't know how to comfort crying girls or calm them down. He awkwardly drew Hermione into a hug, and she snuggled down into him, almost instantly burying her face in his robes. At first, Snape hugged her stiffly, clearly not used to the process, but after a minute or so he settled into the hug. Hermione fit in his arms perfectly.

They both stayed like this for a good five minutes before a loud click of a camera and a flash interrupted their little snuggling session. When both Hermione and Severus had whipped around the person who took the picture had already gone.

"Damn, I'll bet you anything that that photo will be all around the school by lunch time,"

"If you lose the bet you have to declare your love for Longbottom at dinner," Snape smirked.

"And if you lose you have to declare your love for Professor McGonagall," Hermione smirked back.

"You've stopped crying," Snape acknowledged.

"Did you really think I was crying in the first place? I was _making _myself cry so that I'd get a hug from you," Hermione giggled.

"I'm sure the sorting hat was drunk when he sorted you into Gryffindor; you are most certainly a Slytherin,"

"Shut up, I'm not a Slytherin, but I am late. I'll see you at lunch."

Sure enough, by lunchtime, the photo was all around the school. The caption read:

_Granger and Snape found hugging in potions classroom._

**_Hidden Romance?_**

Hermione smirked after realising that she had just won the bet. Her smirk faltered, however, when _every _student she passed in the corridor looked at her with one of these looks: Disgusted, confused, disappointed and a few from hufflepuff even pitied her.

Overall, Hermione was not happy with all the attention.

When she finally built up the courage to go to the great hall the moment she walked through the doors the whole hall fell silent, all eyes on her.

Needless to say, Hermione grew red with embarrassment and stumbled over to her usual space to deal with her friends.

"Hermione, what the hell is this!?" Ron fumed, shoving a picture in her face. Hermione scowled and handed him back the piece of paper.

"What does it look like to you?" She asked.

"It looks like you and Snape are hugging!"

"And so what if we are?" Hermione asked, growing defensive.

"WHY!?" Ron yelled, throwing his arms out.

"It's none of your business why!" Hermione snapped back, nostrils flaring.

"Yes it is! It's you and bloody Snape, of course it's my business!"

"Since when was my life any of your business, Ron?" She said "I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now,"

Another Muggleborn laughed out loud at the reference Hermione just used, making it clear to her that the whole hall was eavesdropping into their conversation.

"Hermione, stop arguing and just tell us what the meaning of this is. What's going on between you and Snape?" Harry asked in an exasperated tone.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my lunch,"

"Cut the crap, Granger, the camera doesn't lie. What _is _going on?" Draco shouted from across the room.

"Oh, for goodness sake," She hissed before standing up on the bench to get everyone's attention.

"Nothing is going on with me and Professor Snape and the next person who asks me that will be answering to my wand. Do I make myself clear?!" She shouted to the students. Before she could get an answer, Snape stood up from his space at the staff table.

"Why, of course, she is lying!"

"Professor!" Hermione intervened.

"No, let me finish. Mister Malfoy is right. The camera never lies, so why should we? Your suspicions are correct; there is _something _going on between Miss Granger and I," whispers of surprise exploded throughout the great hall before the students and teachers let Snape continue. "I understand this may be such exciting news for you all," He drawled dryly " But I would have thought the lot of you would have enough respect for your fellow student's and Potion's Master's privacy and not bombarded her with questions. Twenty points off of Weasley and Potter each for questioning something that clearly was none of your business. Twenty five points off of Draco for butting into the conversation and last but not least fifteen points from Parkinson for taking a picture of a private conversation between a Professor and a Student, and extra five points for proceeding to hang up posters around the school. An instant detention to anyone else who dares to speak of this in hallways and in lessons," He finished, leaving Hermione awestruck and the rest of the hall gaping, looking from Snape to Hermione.

"You heard him, one more word and it _will _be an instant detention," Hermione told her friends. In other words, she meant zip it.

"But, why him and not me?" Ron asked, staring unhappily at his plate.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about!? You're just jealous! Ron, I can't believe you! Demanding answers as to why I like Professor Snape for your own selfish reasons!" She hissed at him.

"It's not selfish, it's just-"

"No, that's exactly what it is! I hope I'm not offending you too much when I say stuff it or my fist will be making contact with your nose, " Hermione fumed before stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape announced.

"What for!?"

"For making her cry, that's what!" Snape snapped.

"I didn't make her-" His protests halted as he heard soft sobs coming from outside the great hall. Snape glared at him once more before leaving the hall to comfort Hermione.

"Well, Lunch was certainly very entertaining today, let's hope the entertainment only continues at dinner!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands.

Oh, if only he knew…

A/N: **Yay! So what did you think of that? I know it was REALLY OOC in places but apart from that I think it was pretty darn good! Thank you so much for reading! The next (and last) chapter will be dinner and possible a short epilogue at the end!**

**Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you thought of my Snamione writing!**


End file.
